Let That Be Enough
by RedRiver17
Summary: Songfic:: Krillin ponders over his feelings for 18 while she just realizes her own.


This is my second K&18 story (and it's a repost…I can't make up my mind), and this one's actually a songfic. It's based on Switchfoot's "Let That Be Enough".

Disclaimer: I don't own Krillin, 18, Dragon Ball Z, Switchfoot, or anything else mentioned that I need a disclaimer for. What I do own is some cute carpet fuzz…it's blue.

Okay enough about carpet fuzz…here's my songfic:

------------------

Let That Be Enough

------------------

Krillin sat cross-legged on the sand outside the Kame House. It was around 5 p.m. and the sun was setting. He couldn't wait until he could find somewhere else to live. It may be a nice beach, but it was lonely out in the middle of the ocean…even with her living there.

I wish I had what I needed  
To be on my own  
'Cause I feel so defeated  
And I'm feeling alone

He loved 18 very much, ever since they met. But unfortunately for him, it seemed she didn't feel the same for him. The only thing she ever showed around him was the cold exterior she showed everyone else. He had frequent thoughts of them being "together". But he knows they'll never become real.

And it all seems so helpless  
And I have no plans  
I'm a plane in the sunset  
With nowhere to land

Krillin turned around and looked up at 18's window and sighed, "She's only here because she has nowhere else to go…her brother wants nothing to do with her…and she…wants nothing to do with me." He turned back around, the saddest look upon his face. He started making a sand castle out of the sand in front of him, but his mind was completely on 18. "She probably hates me…" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, the castle fell down, now a pile of dirt.

And all I see  
It could never make me happy  
And all my sand castles  
Spend their time collapsing

Meanwhile, 18 was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking at herself in the mirror. No matter how hard she tried, she always looked cold and heartless. It became who she really was. But still, she couldn't figure out what Krillin saw in her. She knew he loved her, but why? She didn't understand it, nor the fact that she felt the same. 18 never planned on telling him. She was too afraid…afraid of how he'd react.

Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough

18 remembered a few things from before she became an android, including her age and birthday. Krillin didn't, but he told her he'd probably do something special for it, whenever it was. 18 had no idea what he'd do, considering they'd only known each other for 3 years, and they weren't exactly close. 18 left her room and looked out the window at Krillin, thinking…

It's my birthday tomorrow  
No one here could know  
I was born this Thursday  
22 years ago

Outside, Krillin stood up and shook the sand off his baggy pants, but still looked out into the horizon. "Someday…" he said to himself, unaware that 18 was listening behind him.

And I feel stuck  
Watching history repeating  
Yeah, who am I?  
Just a kid who knows he's needy

"She'll come around," he continued, "I love her…and whoever says a crush can't turn into anything knows nothing." 18's eyes widened. It was the perfect time. She put a hand on his shoulder, scaring the living heck out of him. Krillin slowly turned his head to find 18 looking at him. He was shocked; the cold expression was gone. She sat down on the sand, and Krillin kneeled next to her.

"You probably won't believe me but I…I feel the same way…" 18 looked away, blushing. Krillin was speechless. He couldn't believe that all this time, they were feeling the same thing for each other and didn't know it. She was just scared to say it. "Krillin…I…think I love you…"

Krillin's eyes grew wide. 18 turned her head to face him. The next thing they knew, they were sharing their first kiss.

Let me know that you hear me  
Let me know your touch  
Let me know that you love me  
And let that be enough

--------------------

3 years later is kinda late to be starting their relationship but oh well too bad. Thanks for reading and don't forget to eat your vegetables…and review!


End file.
